


In the Spaces Between

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [67]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Library Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Quiet Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library was <i>not</i> the place to keep cool, and they both knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Brook/Poussey - quiet.
> 
> I see this as taking place a few months after the season 3 finale, but there are no big canon spoilers.

It was raining, and nobody was happy.

The entire prison smelled like mildew and sweat, bodies humid from the heat and the precipitation. Arguments hummed here and there but nobody had the energy to fight, and small groups clustered around the cracked windows to breathe in a little fresh air without getting wet.

In the corner of the library, beneath the table and behind two chairs, Soso had her small hand down Poussey’s khakis, fingers pressing out a maddening rhythm against her swollen clit.

The library was _not_ the place to keep cool, and they both knew that. What few new books they had were already wrinkled and soft from the damp heat, the carpet emitted a foot-like odor, and even the tables and chair were tacky and unpleasant. The heat sank to the floor, bringing beads of sweat to their temples, plastering Soso’s dark hair to her neck.

“Are you close?” Soso whispered, mouth pressed wet and achingly hot to Poussey’s neck.

“Fuck, yeah,” Poussey managed to gasp—the library was empty, but sound still echoed. The rain pounded against the windows like hooves. Poussey spread her legs a little wider, asking for more pressure, more fingers, more of Brook herself.

“I like it in here with you,” Soso said, thumb grinding into Poussey’s clit, and Poussey came with a muffled gasp into Soso’s chest, face pressed between her small breasts.

They lay together, sated and sticky and overheated, but above all else, at that moment, they were happy.


End file.
